plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Cob Cannon
Cob Cannon (tạm dịch: Ngô Thần Công) là một cây nâng cấp trong Plants vs. Zombies, mà người chơi có thể mua được với giá 20.000 đô trong cửa hàng của Crazy Dave. Để trồng được cây này, người chơi cần đặt nó lên hai cây Kernel-pult liên tiếp cùng hàng. Khi cần sử dụng, người chơi phải ấn lên nó, sau đó lên một mục tiêu bất kì trên màn hình, và Cob Cannon sẽ phóng ra một bắp ngô khổng lồ lên vị trí đó. Mỗi bắp ngô này sẽ phát nổ và gây ra 90 sát thương cơ bản cho tất cả mục tiêu trong phạm vi 3x3 ô. Sau đó Cob Cannon sẽ cần đúng 36,41 giây để nghỉ nạp đạn trước khi có thể sử dụng tiếp. Âm thanh Almanac entry Cob Cannon Click on the Cob Cannon to launch deadly cobs of corn. Must be planted on 2 side by side kernel-pults What's the deal with Cob Cannon, anyway? He went to Harvard. He practices law in a prestigious New York firm. He can explode whole areas of zombies with a single corn launch. All this is common knowledge. But deep inside, what really makes him tick? Cost: 500 Recharge: very slow Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food :''Ghi chú: Phần này chỉ có trong Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars.'' Popping Corn: Bắn bơ lên tất cả zombie và làm chúng mất một lượt. Nó cần Brave Plant Food để kích hoạt. Chiến thuật Cob Cannon tốn 500 mặt trời, cộng với 200 mặt trời của hai cây Kernel-pult để trồng, và không tự động tấn công zombie được. Thay vào đó, nó hoạt động như một tên lửa điều khiển bằng tay, và sau mỗi một "tên lửa" bắp ngô được bắn ra, nó sẽ cần 36,41 giây để nghỉ nạp đạn. Khi nó đã sẵn sàng, người chơi có thể ấn lên nó (hoặc ấn nút / trên tay cầm của hệ máy tương ứng), sau đó di con trỏ lên một mục tiêu bất kì trên màn hình để khai hỏa. Người chơi cũng có thể hủy thao tác này bằng cách ấn chuột phải hoặc ấn lên biểu tượng cái xẻng hai lần. Như đã nói ở trên, mỗi bắp ngô có khả năng phát nổ như một Cherry Bomb, tức là nó có thể tiêu diệt tất cả zombie trong phạm vi 3x3 ô, riêng Gargantuar thì có thể chịu được hai bắp ngô này. Lưu ý một điều là khoảng thời gian kể từ lúc Cob Cannon bắt đầu khai hỏa cho đến lúc tên lửa chạm đất kéo dài khoảng ba giây, nên người chơi cần ngắm bắn sớm kẻo tên lửa sẽ trật mục tiêu. Mặc dù Cob Cannon có giá không hề dễ chịu, nhưng nó lại là một vũ khí cực kì lợi hại trong việc kiểm soát đám đông, vì việc phóng tên lửa không tốn thêm mặt trời, điều khiến cho Cob Cannon thỉnh thoảng có thể được coi như một Cherry Bomb tái sử dụng được. Trong những màn mà người chơi không thể trồng Cob Cannon thì họ chỉ nên mang theo Cherry Bomb, còn trong những màn mà người chơi cần sử dụng các cây phát nổ liên tục, thì Cob Cannon lại là một lựa chọn sáng giá. Nói thêm về sự so sánh giữa Cob Cannon và Cherry Bomb thì cây ngô có nhiều ưu thế hơn. Thứ nhất, nó có khả năng sử dụng nhiều lần. Thứ hai, thời gian nạp đạn của nó ngắn hơn thời gian khôi phục của Cherry Bomb. Và thứ ba, đạn của nó có thể bắn lên cây khác, hoặc đường băng (mà không cần sự hỗ trợ của Jalapeno), hoặc trên hồ bơi (mà không cần sự hỗ trợ của Lily Pad); trong khi Cherry Bomb thì cần Lily Pad nếu muốn sử dụng trên hồ bơi (hoặc Flower Pot nếu ở trên mái nhà), và không thể trồng lên các cây khác (trừ Pumpkin và Flower Pot) hoặc đường băng. Ngoài những ưu điểm trên, Cob Cannon cũng có một nhược điểm rất lớn, đó là cái giá 700 mặt trời, một con số quá lớn cho một cây chỉ có sức chống chịu bình thường. Vì thế, người chơi cần sử dụng mặt trời của mình một cách hợp lý và đảm bảo là dùng một cây Cob Cannon ít nhất năm lần (vì 150 (giá của Cherry Bomb) nhân 5 sẽ bằng 750, nếu dùng năm lần Cob Cannon thì tức là người chơi đã tiết kiệm được 50 mặt trời so với việc trồng năm lần Cherry Bomb). Mặc dù có kích thước ngoại cỡ nhưng Cob Cannon vẫn có thể bị tiêu diệt chỉ sau sáu phát cắn của zombie, mà lại không thể được bảo vệ bởi Pumpkin. Vì thế, vị trí đặt Cob Cannon là rất quan trọng. Một điều tốt là Bungee Zombie không thể ăn cắp nó. Ngoài ra người chơi cũng phải để ý khi nhặt mặt trời rơi xuống đúng chỗ có Cob Cannon, vì họ có thể sẽ vô tình kích hoạt nó. Để hủy lệnh khai hỏa, người chơi cần bấm lên một gói hạt giống, hoặc bấm nút Esc, hoặc bấm hai lần lên biểu tượng cái xẻng, hoặc chỉ cần bấm chuột phải. Trong trường hợp này nếu người chơi tưởng rằng bấm một lần nữa lên Cob Cannon thì sẽ khiến nó ngừng khai hỏa, thì họ đã nhầm vì nó sẽ ngay lập tức phóng tên lửa lên chính mình, khiến người chơi phải chờ thêm 36.41 giây nữa cho đến khi nó sẵn sàng phóng tên lửa tiếp theo. Survival: Endless Mặc dù Cob Cannon là một cây không quá cần thiết trong nhiều màn (trừ một số màn trong Survival: Hard), nhưng nó lại là một vũ khí cực kì hữu dụng trong Survival: Endless. Người chơi có thể thiết lập từ hai cho đến tám cây tùy thích, nhưng nên lưu ý là cũng như các cây nâng cấp khác, giá của Cob Cannon cũng tăng lên với mỗi cây có mặt trên bãi trồng. Với càng nhiều cây Cob Cannon thì người chơi càng dễ kiểm soát đám đông vì cứ một cây nghỉ nạp đạn thì sẽ lại có một cây khác phóng tên lửa thay thế, lần lượt như vậy. Thông thường thì sử dụng đến bốn cây sẽ cho phép người chơi vừa có thêm diện tích trồng các cây khác, vừa có thể sử dụng xoay vòng Cob Cannon một cách tương đối dễ dàng. Với một hệ thống hỏa lực từ sáu đến thậm chí mười hai cây Cob Cannon thì người chơi sẽ có thể chỉ phải sử dụng xoay vòng chúng để giải quyết gần như mọi màn, nhưng họ sẽ khá mệt khi phải điều khiển chúng liên tục như vậy. Giá mặt trời cũng là một vấn đề cho kiểu thiết lập này, nên người chơi nên cân nhắc trồng xen kẽ Twin Sunflower để khai thác kịp mặt trời. Một điều nữa cần lưu ý trong chiến thuật dùng nhiều Cob Cannon, đó là người chơi phải liên tục để mắt tới những cây ở những vị trí không an toàn, như ở phía trong cùng của bãi trồng (nơi Digger Zombie nổi lên), hay nơi Imp bị ném ra bởi Gargantuar hạ cánh, hay ở giữa hồ bơi (nơi zombie nổi lên phục kích sau mỗi hai đợt tấn công lớn). Những vị trí an toàn nhất cho Cob Cannon là ở tám ô phía trong cùng của hồ bơi, vì các loại zombie trên không thể với được đến đây. Thêm vào đó, trong kiểu thiết lập tới 20 cây Cob Cannon thì người chơi có thể bắn liên tục để ngăn Gargantuar ném Imp, mặc dù thiết lập này cực kì khó thực hiện. Dù thế nào đi nữa thì kiểu thiết lập được cho là tốt nhất là chỉ với bốn Cob Cannon, vì người chơi không cần phải canh thời điểm cực kì chuẩn xác như với kiểu thiết lập nhiều cây, mà ngoài ra hầu hết các cây tấn công khác đều không dễ bị tổn thương trước zombie khi đã có Pumpkin bảo vệ. Popcorn Party và Defcorn 5 Để đạt được thành tích Popcorn Party, người chơi phải tiêu diệt ít nhất hai Gargantuar bằng Cob Cannon trong một màn, còn với thành tích Defcorn 5 thì họ phải trồng ít nhất năm Cob Cannon trong một màn. Bởi những yêu cầu trên mà người chơi nên cố gắng đạt được cả hai thành tích đó chỉ trong một màn chơi, và dễ nhất là chơi mini-game Last Stand. Sau khi đã thiết lập xong năm cây Cob Cannon, người chơi có thể dùng chúng xoay vòng để giải quyết đội quân zombie đang tiến tới. Họ cũng nên đặt thêm Squash hoặc Cherry Bomb gần các cây Cob Cannon để ngăn không cho lũ Imp ném ra bởi Gargantuar ăn mất chúng. Để đạt được thành tích Popcorn Party thì đạn của Cob Cannon phải đảm bảo giết được Gargantuar, vì vậy, người chơi có thể bào mòn sinh lực của zombie này bằng Squash trước, sau đó mới khai hỏa Cob Cannon. Ngoài hai thành tích kể trên, còn có một thành tích nữa cũng liên quan đến Cob Cannon có tên No-Cob-No-Explode, nhưng nó yêu cầu người chơi phải chiến thắng trò chơi Last Stand mà không dùng cây này. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung *Cob Cannon là cây duy nhất trong cả sê-ri chiếm tới 2 ô. *Nó là một trong năm cây bên cạnh Kernel Corn, Popcorn-pult, Kernel-pult và Popcorn được dựa trên ngô. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies *Nếu người chơi hack để đặt một Pumpkin bị đặt thang lên hai bánh sau của Cob Cannon thì zombie sẽ trèo qua nó như khi chúng trèo qua các cây Pumpkin có thang. Còn nếu họ đặt Pumpkin này lên hai bánh trước thì zombie vẫn sẽ ăn Cob Cannon. *Cob Cannon là một trong hai cây giết ngay lập tức nhưng dùng được nhiều lần. Cây còn lại là Chomper. *Cob Cannon, Starfruit và Wall-nut là các cây duy nhất có mini-game của riêng mình. *Cob Cannon và Cattail là các cây duy nhất bắn được mọi vị trí trên màn hình, nhưng trong khi Cattail tự bắn thì Cob Cannon cần được điều khiển bằng tay. *Cob Cannon là một trong số bốn cây có con ngươi mắt màu đỏ, ba cây còn lại bao gồm Torchwood, Spikeweed và Spikerock. *Cob Cannon, Starfruit, Cattail, Gloom-shroom và Threepeater là các cây duy nhất có khả năng bắn ra hàng khác ngoài hàng mà chúng được trồng. *Cob Cannon và Cattail là các cây nâng cấp duy nhất có đạn bắn khác với đạn của cây cấp dưới của chúng. *Nếu một Pole Vaulting Zombie cố nhảy qua một cây Cob Cannon, nó sẽ trượt một đoạn trên không rồi hạ cánh ở phía sau cây đó, vì nó không thể hạ cánh ở ngay giữa cây này. Còn với Pogo Zombie thì nó phải nhảy bốn lần mới qua được Cob Cannon. **Đây có lẽ là trường hợp duy nhất trong game mà Pole Vaulting Zombie nguy hiểm hơn Pogo Zombie, đặc biệt trong kiểu thiết lập nhiều cây Cob Cannon trên bãi trồng. **Ngoài ra, Dolphin Rider Zombie không thể nhảy qua Cob Cannon, trừ khi nó được trồng ở hai ô ngoài cùng của hồ bơi (vì zombie này bỏ qua các ô này mà nhảy thẳng ra sau Cob Cannon luôn). *Cob Cannon, Ice-shroom và Jalapeno là các cây duy nhất phát nổ mà không có bong bóng chữ hiện ra. *Cob Cannon và Coffee Bean là các cây duy nhất không bị ăn cắp bởi Bungee Zombie. **Nếu zombie này nhắm mục tiêu lên một cây Kernel-pult mà người chơi kịp nhanh tay nâng cấp nó thành Cob Cannon, thì nó sẽ không bị lấy đi nữa. *Nó là cây đắt nhất trong Plants vs. Zombies, với giá là 500 sun (700 nếu tính cả hai cây Kernel-pult nâng cấp thành nó). **Tuy nhiên, nếu tính giá theo ô trồng thì Winter Melon có giá đắt nhất, vì trong khi Cob Cannon tốn 350 mặt trời mỗi ô, thì Winter Melon tốn tới 500 mặt trời một ô. *Cob Cannon là cây duy nhất có khả năng giết zombie ngay lập tức. *Cob Cannon, Garlic và Spikerock là các cây duy nhất có ghi chú trong Almanac đề cập tới một địa danh có thật (Harvard, New York, đại học Brüssel và châu Âu). *Nó là cây điều khiển bằng tay duy nhất trong Plants vs. Zombies. *Mặc dù có bánh xe nhưng Cob Cannon lại không hề di chuyển. *Trong Almanac của phiên bản online, Cob Cannon chỉ có một bánh. *Nó là cây duy nhất nhắm mục tiêu lên ô chứ không phải zombie. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *Nó chỉ còn chiếm diện tích một ô trong game này. *Nó tấn công zombie bằng cách bắn laze vào chúng. *Ban đầu nó có tạo hình trông giống như phiên bản ở game đầu tiên, nhưng sau đó đã được sửa lại để trông có không khí tương lai hơn. Xem thêm * Cây nâng cấp * Kernel-pult * Cây cẩu đạn * Buttered Popcorn * Defcorn 5 * Popcorn Party * Banana Launcher Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục rất chậm Thể_loại:Cây nâng cấp Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức nhiều lần Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích ảnh hưởng toàn màn hình Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể_loại:Cây phát nổ Thể_loại:Cây điều khiển được Thể_loại:Cây nghỉ sau khi tấn công